Sudden Kiss
by dwella
Summary: Masih di tengah riuh rendah penonton, bahkan teriakan khas Baekhyun masih terdengar, Kyungsoo membeku dan Jongdae salah tingkah. Begitu salah tingkah sampai rasanya Jongdae ingin menghilang, jadi Jongdae memutuskan untuk kabur. "Jelaskan padaku setelah semua ini selesai." EXO fic, ChenSoo, side-story dari dari Mujigae.


**Sudden Kiss**

_Kim Jongdae, Do Kyungsoo_

_Kim Joonmyun, Byun Baekhyun, Oh, Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Wu Yifan_

_Romance, Friendship, School-life, Shounen-ai_

_PG-13, T_

/

Jongdae berharap seandainya sekolah bisa seperti ini selamanya. Andai saja.

"Oi Baek, geser sedikit, Jongdae sudah datang," perintah Joonmyun. Baekhyun yang sedang tiduran di pangkuannya mendongak sedikit, melirik Jongdae yang sedang berdiri membawa makanan pesanan mereka dari kantin.

"Sandwichku!" teriak Baekhyun langsung bangun dari tempatnya. Gerakannya brutal sekali, sampai-sampai karpet milik Kyungsoo yang dibawanya dari rumah berantakan seketika.

"Yey, terima kasih Jongdae sayang," ujar Baekhyun sambil membantu Jongdae menata apa yang diborongnya di kantin tadi. Joonmyun membulatkan mata begitu mendengarnya.

Jongdae menyikut Baekhyun. "Aku tahu kau memang sering asal bicara, tapi jagalah perasaan orang satu itu," ujarnya nakal sambil melirik Joonmyun. Baekhyun tertawa.

"Hatinya sudah kuikat dengan rantai, tenang saja."

"Bukan itu maksudku, mulutmu yang seharusnya kauikat. Hati orang itu akan tetap ada padamu, beda dengan kau." Kali ini Joonmyun yang tertawa.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. "Sudah, sudah, daripada bicara tidak jelas bagaimana kalau kalian membantuku mencari filmnya? Tiba-tiba filenya tidak ada."

Jongdae segera melepas sepatu lalu naik ke karpet, duduk di sebelah Kyungsoo. "Sini kubantu."

Jongdae selalu berharap jam sekolah bisa begini selamanya, dia dan teman-temannya dapat bersantai di atas karpet di dalam kelas sambil mendengar sorakan-sorakan riuh supporter sepak bola yang sayup-sayup terdengar dari luar. Benar apa yang Ibunya katakan, setelah belajar mati-matian untuk ujian semester pasti akan ada kebahagiaan yang menyusul, salah satunya waktu santai seperti ini yang sudah lama Ia nantikan.

"Ngomong-ngomong kalian ingin nonton film apa?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan Jongdae menyusuri isi laptopnya.

"Apapun asalkan jangan romance," jawab Joonmyun.

"Kenapa? Bukannya saat-saat seperti ini lebih baik jika menonton romance, hm?" Jongdae tersenyum nakal, Kyungsoo ikut-ikutan melirik Joonmyun dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun mengangkat gelas milkshake-nya, seakan ingin melemparnya ke kepala Jongdae, sayang masih ada isinya.

"Kau punya film horror apa saja, Kyungsoo-ya?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Yang paling baru sih tentang boneka itu."

"Ah, itu kami sudah nonton," timpal Joonmyun.

"Bagaimana kalau comedy saja?" ujar Jongdae.

"Aku ada comedy bagus, tapi ratingnya dewasa."

"Nah, bagaimana kalau itu saja."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Kau lupa di sini ada pasangan? Kalau sesuatu terjadi bagaimana?"

"Kalian ini bicara apa?" Joonmyun menyimpan ponsel yang sedari tadi dia pegang, merangkak mendekat ke Jongdae. "Aku tahu film comedy bagus dan aku yakin kau belum punya, Kyung."

Kyungsoo mendengus. "Aku yakin aku tidak tanya, Myun. Untuk apa kau menawari jika tidak ada barangnya, sudah sana kembali ke asalmu."

Tiba-tiba pintu kelas dibuka. Sosok berkulit pucat masuk ke dalam.

"Halo kakak-kakak."

"Sehun?"

"Iya, ini aku." Sehun menutup pintu. "Aku kemari atas utusan Joonmyunie-hyung membawakan ini," Sehun memutar-mutar sebuah flashdisk dengan gantungan warna biru panjang.

"Kata siapa tidak ada barangnya?" Joonmyun menjulurkan lidahya ke Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hanya melongo. Sehun melempar flashdisk-nya ke Joonmyun.

"Waaah, hebat sekali kalian ini," Sehun geleng-geleng kepala melihat keadaan Jongdae berempat. "Ngomong-ngomong siapa yang bawa karpet?"

Semua menunjuk Kyungsoo.

"Sini, ikut kami, lepas saja sepatumu," ajak Baekhyun, Sehun tersenyum lebar.

Sehun langsung memosisikan tubuhnya, tiduran di pangkuan Baekhyun.

"Wah! Banyak sekali filmnya," teriak Jongdae begitu melihat isi dari flashdisk yang dibawa Sehun.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau tidak menonton pacarmu main, Hun?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol bilang dia akan kirim pesan beberapa saat sebelum dia turun ke lapangan, lagipula sekarang masih waktunya pertandingan sepak bola, kok."

"Berani sekali kau menyebutnya langsung dengan nama," Baekhyun memukul kepala Sehun dengan botol milkshake. Sehun mengaduh.

"Dia sendiri yang menyuruhku begitu, katanya tidak suka aku memanggilnya dengan 'Hyung'."

"Kenapa tidak pakai panggilan sayang?" tanya Joonmyun, sudah kembali ke tempat asalnya, sekarang dia ada di kiri Baekhyun.

"Memang kalian pakai?"

"Tidak." Baekhyun menjawab dengan cepat.

"Lalu?"

Joonmyun tersenyum nakal, mendekatkan wajahnya ke telinga Sehun sambil berbisik, "Kadang-kadang dia memanggilku 'Sayang.'"

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?!" teriak Baekhyun. Namun kedua orang itu menganggapnya hanya angin lalu, Sehun bertanya lagi, "Apa dia selalu memanggilmu begitu?"

Joonmyun mengeleng. "Hanya di saat tertentu, seperti... Kau tahulah, saat..."

Joonmyun berbisik lagi, kemudian Sehun memberi respon kaget, Joonmyun tersenyum penuh rahasia dan giliran Sehun yang membisiki sesuatu, dan mereka tertawa sendiri. Baekhyun sudah masa bodo dengan mereka, sibuk dengan sandwich yang sedari tadi belum habis dilahap.

"Berisik sekali mereka."

"Iya."

"Mereka memang berisik. Walaupun aku cerewet tapi aku tidak berisik seperti mereka, kan?"

"Haha, iya."

Ingin rasanya Jongdae mencium pipi lelaki mungil disampingnya itu. Kyungsoo begitu irit bicara namun Jongdae menyukainya, Jongdae yang cerewet itu menyukainya. Impiannya dari dulu adalah ingin membuat Kyungsoo lebih banyak bicara. Hanya padanya.

"Diam semua, diaaaam, film sudah dimulai..." ujar Baekhyun. Satu persatu dari mereka mulai ambil posisi senyaman mungkin. Kyungsoo duduk bersandar pada dinding, diikuti Baekhyun dan Sehun. Joonmyun tiduran di pangkuan Baekhyun, Jongdae ikut tidur-tiduran di paha Kyungsoo.

Sehun mengecek durasi film. Satu jam sepuluh menit. Lalu melirik jam dinding. Oke, satu setengah jam lagi pacarnya tanding, masih banyak waktu.

"Wah, aktornya tampan."

"Lebih tampan mana, aku atau dia, Baek?" tanya Joonmyun. Jongdae mencibir.

"Jelas dia, dia kan aktor, beda denganmu."

Jongdae tertawa.

"Tapi itu memang benar, sih," timpal Sehun. "Tapi lain lagi ceritanya jika pacarmu memang tampan."

"Saking tampannya sampai bisa dibandingankan dengan aktor, begitu?" ujar Jongdae.

"Ah! Park Chanyeol! Menurutku dia lebih tampan dari aktor pendatang Ahn Jaehyun."

Seketika Joonmyun bangkit dari posisinya. "Jadi kaubilang dia lebih tampan dari-"

Dengan cepat Baekhyun merangkul Joonmyun, kembali ke pangkuannya. "Sudah jangan berisik." Sehun tertawa.

"Aku jadi ingat 'aktor' sekolah kita, nanti dia jadi lawan Chanyeol."

"Lagi? Kau tidak salah, Hun?" kali ini Jongdae yang berteriak.

Sehun mengangguk. "Mereka baru ambil undian," ujar Sehun sambil membuka ponselnya. "Semoga saja Chanyeol tidak dikalahkan lagi."

"Ah! Kyungsoo, kau harus lihat Wufan main ya," kata Baekhyun. Kyungsoo hanya melirik.

"Dia yang bilang sendiri padaku kemarin, katanya aku harus mengajak Kyungsoo menontonnya main."

"Kenapa?" Bukan Kyungsoo yang bertanya, tapi Jongdae.

Baekhyun senyum-senyum, yang membuat Jongdae lebih tidak mengerti senyuman Baekhyun itu seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Sudahlah, Jongdae, nonton saja filmnya." Kyungsoo merangkul leher Jongdae kembali ke pangkuannya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, dia benar-benar sangat berharap padamu, loh," celetuk Baekhyun lagi. Setelah itu Jongdae bisa dengar hela nafas Kyungsoo yang berat, jangan-jangan...

Sepanjang film diputar Jongdae tidak dapat konsentrasi pada jalan cerita. Pikirannya dipenuhi kalimat Baekhyun dan senyumannya tadi, apa mungkin aktor sekolah Wu Yifan sudah mendahuluinya? Seketika Jongdae menciut, dia sudah pasti kalah telak jika dibandingkan dengan muris semacam Wu Yifan, lagipula siapa yang bisa menolak pesona aktor sekolah? Bayangan-bayangan aneh mulai muncul di benak Jongdae, mungkin saja Kyungsoo menerima Wu Yifan lalu mereka–

"Jongdae, Kim Jongdae!"

Tiba-tiba ada yang berbisik padanya. Ternyata Joonmyun.

"Apa?" jawab Jongdae juga sambil berbisik.

"Minumanku, ada di dekat kakimu, tolong ambilkan."

Jongdae bangkit dari tidur-tidurannya di pangkuan Kyungsoo tercinta, menyerahkan minuman botol pada Joonmyun, setelah itu Jongdae baru sadar Kyungsoo jatuh tertidur.

Jongdae terpaku sambil memandangi wajah damai Kyungsoo. Lalu wajah aktor sekolah seketika berkelebat di otaknya. Jongdae menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Daripada terus memikirkan hal itu, harusnya Jongdae memikirkan bagaimana cara agar Kyungsoo mau dengannya. Dengan hati-hati Jongdae meletakan kepala Kyungsoo di pundaknya dan ikut tertidur.

Untuk entah yang keberapa kalinya Sehun menguap, menguap lebar tanpa ditutup, jika Chanyeol ada di sini pasti dia akan menutupi mulut Sehun dengan telapak tangannya. Sehun kemudian memeriksa orang-orang di sebelahnya, hanya Joonmyun yang serius menonton, Baekhyun malah memasang earphone sambil memainkan ponselnya dan Kyungsoo tidur di pundak Jongdae.

Sehun geleng-geleng kepala, ternyata kakak-kakak kelasnya ini memang benar-benar tidak punya niat hidup.

Film sudah hampir selesai, sebenarnya masih ada kurang lebih 10 menit menuju akhir cerita tapi ponsel Sehun sudah berbunyi, ada pesan dari Chanyeol.

"Ah, aku harus turun sekarang." Sehun bangkit meraih sepatunya. "Duluan, kakak-kakak."

"Eh? Sudah mulai?" Joonmyun mengalihkan perhatiannya dari monitor.

Sehun menggeleng sambil melesakkan kakinya sembarangan ke sepatu. "Sebentar lagi, dia sudah menyuruhku turun. Akan kujagakan tempat untuk kalian, sampai nanti!"

Baekhyun melepaskan earphonenya, meregangkan kedua tangan lalu menepuk pundak Kyungsoo. "Bangunlah, pertandingan kelas kita akan dimulai."

Kyungsoo membuka matanya. Hidungnya mencium aroma tubuh seseorang yang familiar, Ia menegakkan kepalanya, menoleh ke tempatnya bersandar.

Jongdae?

"Laptopnya bagaimana ini?" teriak Joonmyun.

"Mode sleep saja," jawab Baekhyun sambil mengikat tali sepatu. "Kim Jongdae, mau sampai kapan kau tidur begitu?!"

* * *

Langit cerah, semua berharap cuaca tidak seperti tahun lalu, hujan mendadak yang turun dan pertandingan berakhir dengan kekalahan tim Chanyeol.

Sekarang, dengan tim lawan yang sama murid-murid kelas Chanyeol berharap kejadian tahun lalu tidak terulang lagi. Terlebih Jongdae.

Mereka sudah duduk di bangku penonton pilihan Sehun. Kedua tim sudah ada di pinggir lapangan, sedang bersiap. Wu Yifan yang paling banyak menyita perhatian, khususnya bagi murid wanita.

"Aku jadi heran, kenapa tahun lalu aku mendukungnya, ya?" Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya.

"Siapa? Tanya Joonmyun di sebelahnya.

"Wufan, tahun lalu aku membuat topi dengan namanya."

"Itu karena kita terlalu optimis Chanyeol tidak mungkin kalah olehnya, lagipula dulu kau juga salah satu dari fansnya kan," sahut Jongdae. Joonmyun mebelalakkan matanya.

"Fan?"

Jongdae tertawa, satu tahun yang lalu dua sejoli itu hanya teman biasa, sekarang mereka sudah berdua dan punya hak atas rasa cemburu.

"Kenapa memang? Dia kan tampan."

Joonmyun diam saja. Baekhyun memukul kepala Joonmyun gemas.

"Kalau dia tampan bukan berarti aku menyukainya, kan?!"

Setelah itu tanpa disengaja Wufan memandang mereka berempat, Baekhyun yakin tepatnya ke arah Kyungsoo. Baekhyun langsung menyikut Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kyungsoo, Wufan melihat ke arahmu!" ucap Baekhyun keras, saking kerasnya Jongdae juga bisa dengar.

Sialnya Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang Baekhyun. Mempertemukan matanya dengan milik Wufan. Dan Jongdae lihat Wufan tersenyum pada Kyungsoo, dalam hati Jongdae bersumpah jika Chanyeol sampai menang dia akan mencium Kyungsoo.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan jump-ball, bola ada di kuasa tim Chanyeol. Baekhyun dan kawan-kawan berikut penduduk kelas 3-2 heboh.

"Chanyeol! Park Chanyeooool!" Baekhyun bersorak.

"Chanyeol, bawa kelasmu menang atau kau akan mati!" teriak Jongdae.

Joonmyun menutup kedua telinganya, suara melengking dua supporter gila yang mengapitnya itu membuatnya merasa deja vu.

Babak pertama berakhir, sejauh ini mereka seimbang, 6-6. Sungguh angka yang indah, itu komentar Baekhyun. Namun Jongdae tidak peduli, angka berapapun asal kelasnya menang.

Dan si sela-sela istirahat pemain lagi-lagi Jongdae menangkap Wu Yifan yang memberi senyuman pada Kyungsoo. Ditambah reaksi Kyungsoo yang hanya menunduk sambil tersenyum kecil, Jongdae benar-benar tidak sabar menanti pertandingan ini cepat berakhir dan memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan perasaannya.

Babak kedua dimuali, tim Chanyeol terlihat jelas terkuras staminanya. Baekhyun dan pasukan kelas masih semangat berteriak ricuh seakan pita suara bisa dibeli dengan mudah, sementara Jongdae sudah lemas, duduk bersandar di kursi.

Kyungsoo menoleh ke arahnya, bingung kenapa Jongdae si suara petir jadi lemas begitu.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku jadi pesimis."

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil. "Ini belum puncaknya, Jongdae."

Jongdae menegakkan tubuhnya, teringat sesuatu. "Kau dukung kelas kita, kan?"

Kyungsoo terbelalak. "Memang aku mau dukung siapa lagi?"

"Oh..." Jongdae kembali bersandar. "Kukira kau memihak aktor sekolah kita."

"Oh."

Bisa saja Kyungsoo bohong, Jongdae tahu itu. Mungkin sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin melihat Wufan menang karena siapa tahu Kyungsoo juga sudah ada rasa padanya. Tepat dua hal sudah yang Jongdae pesimiskan siang ini, kemenangan Chanyeol dan kesuksesan hatinya.

Lima menit, tim Chanyeol unggul 8-6. Jongdae menegakkan tubuhnya kembali namun begitu mulai ikut bersorak, Wu Yifan sang aktor sekolah dengan pesonanya mencetak three-point.

"Gawat! Sebentar lagi permainan berakhir!" teriak Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk cemas.

"Kalau begini caranya, kita..."

Jongdae sudah pasrah. Pasrah jika nanti tim Wufan memenangkan pertandingan dan saking senangnya Wufan menggeret Kyungsoo turun ke lapangan dan Jongdae tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, lalu... Lalu...

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol! CHANYEOL!"

Sorakan semakin kencang karena ternyata Chanyeol dengan cepatnya berlari mendribble bola, pertandingan akan selesai dalam hitungan detik dan Chanyeol menembakkan bolanya.

CRIIING

PRIIITTT!

Papan skor menunjukkan angka 10-9.

"MENAAAAAANG!" Seketika suasana jadi gegap gempita, Baekhyun serta Jongdae dan murid kelas 3-2 mengeluarkan suara dari tenggorok yang serasa hampir lepas, Joonmyun sang ketua kelas hanya bisa menutup telinga rapat-rapat. Pertandingan berakhir dengan tim Chanyeol keluar sebagai pemenang.

Oh Sehun langsung berlari turun ke lapangan menghampiri Chanyeol dan memeluknya, tidak peduli tubuh Chanyeol yang basah oleh keringat. Melihat adegan romantis seperti itu Jongdae jadi teringat Kyungsoo di sebelahnya.

Kyungsoo ikut berdiri, bertepuk tangan keras-keras sambil bersorak kecil. Seketika terlintas di pikirannya, walau Wu Yifan kalah tidak menutup kemungkinan cepat atau lambat dia akan terus terang pada Kyungsoo jadi Jongdae tidak boleh terlambat selangkahpun.

Menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Jongdae bangkit dari tempat duduknya lalu semua begitu cepat terjadi. Jongdae selalu suka pipi bulat Kyungsoo dan terus berpikir bagaimana rasanya saat pipi itu diciumnya.

Jongdae mencium pipi itu.

Masih di tengah riuh rendah penonton, bahkan teriakan khas Baekhyun masih terdengar, Kyungsoo membeku dan Jongdae salah tingkah. Begitu salah tingkah sampai rasanya Jongdae ingin menghilang, jadi Jongdae memutuskan untuk kabur.

Belum ada selangkah Jongdae beranjak, tangannya sudah ditahan lalu ditarik untuk duduk kembali. Jongdae kaget antra takut melihat Kyungsoo sudah duduk di bangku sampingnya.

"Jelaskan padaku setelah semua ini selesai."

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya, pandangannya lurus ke depan seakan tidak sudi untuk memandang ke arah Jongdae lagi. Apakah Jongdae menyakitinya? Jongdae bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Kedua tim yang baru saja bertanding sudah menghilang dari lapangan, Joonmyun menemani Baekhyun membeli minuman untuk menyembuhkan tenggorokannya yang dipaksa bekerja keras sepanjang pertandingan tadi. Bangku penonton mulai sepi, namun Kyungsoo dan Jongdae masih diam di tempat.

Mereka terdiam begitu lama sampai Jongdae berinisiatif untuk membuka pembicaraan.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan a–"

"Yang tadi itu apa?"

Kyungsoo memotong kalimatnya, tatapannya masih ke depan dan Jongdae makin salah tingkah.

"Ka-kalau kau memang seperti itu, harusnya bilang sejak awal," ujar Kyungsoo terbata.

"Tapi Wu Yifan? Aku kira kau suka padanya."

"Kaupikir jika seseorang menyukaiku aku sudah pasti menyukainya juga?"

Jongdae terdiam sebentar. "Lalu... Sebenarnya kau... Suka siapa?"

Kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas dalam. "Sebenarnya aku kagum pada seseorang, namun orang itu dengan tidak sopannya menciumku tiba-tiba."

Jongdae terpaku. Seharusnya dia senang bukan kepalang mendengar pernyataan Kyungsoo, namun kalimat Kyungsoo seakan mengatakan bahwa Jongdae sudah berbuat hal yang salah, jadi rasa bersalah menutupi diri Jongdae sekarang.

"Maafkan aku."

Kyungsoo menolehkan kepalanya perlahan, dilihatnya Jongdae sedang menunduk.

"Kalau begitu, cepat ulangi."

Jongdae mendongak. Kaget melihat Kyungsoo mendekatkan wajahnya padanya.

"Kali ini lakukan dengan benar."

Kyungsoo sudah memejamkan mata, Jongdae menelan ludahnya paksa.

Hidung mereka sudah bertemu, Jongdae membuka matanya lagi. Apakah Kyungsoo yang di depannya ini nyata? Jongdae tidak ingin tiba-tiba Wu Yifan datang dan membawa Kyungsoo pergi, Jongdae tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi.

Jadi Jongdae meraih tengkuk Kyungsoo dan tangan sebelahnya memeluk Kyungsoo.

* * *

"Aigoooo, sudah kubilang seharusnya kita tidak usah kembali!"

"Aku hanya ingin lihat mereka, Joonmyun. Lagipula kita tidak akan terlihat oleh mereka, kan?"

Joonmyun menghela nafas. "Untuk apa melihat orang lain melakukannya kalau kita bisa melakukannya sendiri?"

Baekhyun menatap Joonmyun di kiri belakangnya. "Kim Joonmyun, satu tahun berlalu, kau semakin berkembang, ya."

Joonmyun menaikkan alis, tidak mengerti.

"Dulu itu justru kau yang malu-malu," ujar Baekhyun.

"Kalau sekarang?"

"Memalukan."

"Aish..." Joonmyun mengacak rambut Baekhyun gemas, lalu membelai rambut coklat itu dan tertawa. Mau bagaimana lagi, dia memang setuju pada pernyataan Baekhyun.

/

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga."

**END**

I'm back. Hohoho.

Makasih buat teman-teman seperjuangan yang sudah membantuku untuk menghabiskan hari terakhirku di sekolah sebelum liburan dengan mager-mageran di kelas, di atas karpet dan dibalik selimut hangat, wkwkwkwk. Kalian yang bikin inspirasi fic ini muncul tiba-tiba (?) Aku rindu sama fic romance – friendship – school life, khususnya sama author favoritku yang sekarang menghilang entah ke mana, hiks.

Terakhir, review juseyoo ^o^


End file.
